


I’ll Take Care of You

by FirePurpleStar



Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirePurpleStar/pseuds/FirePurpleStar
Relationships: Sagara Yosuke/Main Character





	I’ll Take Care of You

It had been a long week for Yosuke and he was working later than he normally would. He seemed stressed and his usual insatiable sexual appetite had all but halted. _ _ _ wanted to take his stress away. After they had a nice meal together he sat down on the couch and _ _ _ stood behind him and began rubbing his shoulders. He leaned his head down and closed his eyes.  
She worked her thumbs into the muscles of his shoulders, working out the knots and kinks. “You’re so tense Yosuke, relax and let me take care of you.” He let her continue to massage his shoulders and neck “ You do take care of me _ _ _.” She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair massaging his scalp. “mmm” She pulled his head back and gave him a chaste kiss. “ I always want to take care of you, especially when you’ve been working so hard.” She looked into his tired eyes “ You’re exhausted, you need to go to bed.”   
She walked around the couch to grab his hand and pulled him up. “ Come on” he reluctantly got up, and let her lead him to the bedroom. Once they entered the room the sun was setting and an orange glow was filtering in through the curtains onto Youske’s skin. She stopped right in front of the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. “ What are you doing?” She finished unbuttoning his shirt then slid it down his muscular arms, causing it to fall to the floor.   
“ I’m putting you to bed” He smirked as she went to his belt, and unbuckled it. “ If I didn’t know better I’d say you’re trying to turn me on.” She glared at him “ No. That’s not it.” His face fell into a worried expression “ I’m sorry _ _ _, you’ve probably been lonely. We have sex a lot, but I’ve been so busy that we haven’t done it at all. I haven’t been giving you the attention you deserve.” This touched _ _ _, he was always thinking of her well being. “ It’s okay Yosuke, I understand that you’ve been busy and tired. Now then, let's get you into bed” She said as he stepped out of his pants.   
“ Why are you so good to me _ _ _ ?” She knew that sometimes he needed reassurance and she was willing to give it to him. “ Because I love you” He smiled, and tucked a hair behind her ear “ Why?” She knitted her eyebrows together “Because you are a caring, gentle man that makes sure all his friends and the people he loves are taken care of. You have a bleeding heart Yosuke, but that’s not the only reason I love you. I love you because you are you.” He took her hands in his hands and interlocked their fingers. He kissed her forehead then kissed each of her eyelids. When he reached her lips he kissed her so softly that the kiss was barely there. “ What’s gotten into you tonight?” _ _ _ looked into Yosuke’s honeyed eyes swimming with emotion. “ I want to make it up to you for being so distant this week” He pulled her in close to him kissing her deeply.  
She broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against his. “I love the way you want me, but you need to rest.” He combed his fingers through her long hair. “ I always sleep best after we’ve made love and you’re sleeping next to me.” He scooped her up and placed her on the bed climbing on top of her and kissing her, prodding his tongue into her mouth. He raised her arms above her head and intertwined his fingers with hers as his tongue danced with hers.   
his deft fingers found their way down to her clothed breast and massaged and squeezed. She left out a soft moan into the kiss, and he broke the kiss. Going to nibble on her ear.  
As he kissed down her neck he felt his need for her intensify, and he sucked on the side of her neck marking her. He kissed down to her collarbones and released her hands to unbutton her blouse. As more and more of her skin was revealed to him he caressed her soft skin with his large hands. He pulled her up to a sitting position, removing her shirt and unclasping her pink bra. Releasing her breasts for their confines, he put his hands on her breasts and squeezed. “mmm” He loved seeing her inhibitions dissipate, and he pinched her sensitive nipples and laid her back down on the bed and leaned down and circled her nipple with his tongue, only to take it in his mouth. Meanwhile, he ghosted his hand down to her abdomen, unzipping her pants.   
He let go of her nipple and licked it as he began kissing down to her belly, he pulled her pants and panties off together, dropping them to the floor. He took in the sight of her beautiful body before he put her legs over his shoulders and settled himself between her legs. He licked down her folds only to suckle on her clit. Y-Yosuke! ... Ohh my god!” He lifted his head only for a moment “ I’m going to make you lose control.” Then he went back to her sex licking up and down her clit with the flat of his tongue. He maneuvered his tongue in ways that he knew made her scream.   
He entered two fingers into her core while simultaneously licking and sucking her clit. She bucked her hips into his face trying to chase the orgasm that she felt building up. He reached up with the hand that wasn’t inside of her and rolled her nipple. “ Ohhhhh... faster... I’m going to come.” He curled his fingers into her sweet spot and pumped in and out quickly. While he quickened the pace at which his tongue was going until her breath was coming out in ragged pants, and her walls started fluttering. She stopped moving and curled her toes as her orgasm came tearing through her.  
Once she was coming down from her high and had caught her breath, Yosuke looked up at her with her essence still on his chin. She looked down at his neglected cock straining against his black silk boxers. She pulled him down next to her and kissed him as she straddled him. She removed his boxers, watching his cock spring free, ready for her to take him into her mouth. She slid down and licked the droplet of precum seeping out before she took his length into her mouth. “ Y-yes.. just like that.” She began bobbing her head and hollowed out her mouth creating a better suction. She moaned creating the right amount of vibrations to his cock. She could tell he was getting close from the way his cheeks flushed and how he laid his head back into the pillow. She took in more of his length with the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat when his hot fluid shot down her throat. She took two more long sucks making sure he was milked dry.  
His breathing has heavy and he looked down at her “ When did you get so good at that?” She made a show of swallowing, and smiled at him “ I strive only to please you Yosuke.” She straddled him kissing him deeply, making him taste himself on her. He tangled his fingers into her hair. She bit his lip gently, pulling it before she let go. “ I don’t think you have any idea how much you turn me on _ _ _.” She cupped his face “ probably as much as you turn me on.” She kissed down his neck, nipping as she went leaving small love bites along the way. “ God woman, you don’t know how much I’ve missed this.” She smiled as she licked the shell of his ear. He could feel his cock starting to harden again, and he grabbed her rump squeezing it. “ Ahh..” She couldn’t take it anymore and lifted her self on his chest and sank down onto his cock.  
They both moaned at the sensation of him being inside her. She took a minute to adjust to him stretching her walls and began to rock back and forth. He put his hands on her hips digging his nails into her skin. She started bouncing up and down and Yosuke took in the sight of her breasts bouncing as she moved. Yosuke thrusted himself upwards, earning a particularly loud moan from her. He hit the right spot and she increased her speed and Yosuke lifted his hips in sync with her body. She leaned back placing her hands on his thighs behind her rocking into him. She leaned her head back enjoying the new angle and feeling him hit her sweet spot each time he thrust upwards. He could feel her walls fluttering around him and he reached in between their bodies and began rubbing her clit in circular motions. Her moans increased in frequency and her movements became sporadic as she chased her orgasm.   
She started feeling warm and her toes startled tingling and she stopped moving, but Yosuke kept going and moved her hips in sync with his body. Suddenly her vision went white as her orgasm came crashing down. Her walls clenched around Yosuke’s cock drawing him in further. His pace quickened and he thrust into her hard until his own orgasm fell upon him and he grunted. _ _ _ collapsed on top of him. She moved to lay beside him and he looked over at her and kissed her on the cheek. “ I think I’ll sleep better tonight with you right beside me.” He stroked her hair “ I’m sorry if I made you worry. I love you _ _ _” She cupped his cheek “ I love you Yosuke and I’ll always take care of you.” She kissed him and snuggled into his chest and they both fell into a deep sleep tangled up in each other.


End file.
